


Taking the Bite out of Yuri Plisetsky

by 2ways2live



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, I like this version of the ice kitten, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor yurio, Rated T because I'm paranoid, Swearing, kisses for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Yuri has a special appointment.





	Taking the Bite out of Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"FUCK!"

There was a throbbing in the back of his mouth. That was the last straw. Someone had to do something about this.

"Hey, geezer. Something's wrong with my teeth." Yuri yanks on Viktor's jacket sleeve.

Ugh, there he goes again. He and the Katsudon were always being gross. Flirting and kissing. Yuck. It made Yuri sick.

The silverette turns to the young Russian. Yuri frowns, holding his cheek where he feels pain.

"Open wide."

"I'm not some damn baby!" The blonde teen pouts.

"Well, we don't know what the problem is if we don't see it first." Yuuri teases the teen.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, DUMBASS!" Yuri stomps his foot at the japanese skater.

"Come on Yuratchka! Open up." Viktor pokes the blonde's cheek.

The boy growls under his breath. He then opens his mouth reluctantly.

 

"It's your wisdom tooth. It's growing out." The older Russian prods his gums. Yuri winces, slapping Viktor's hand away.

"DAMN IT, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Yuri exclaims. He brings his hand back to his cheek. Tears start to well in his eyes.

 

"Maybe we should bring you to the dentist." Yuuri has a concerned look on his face.

 

"Can Beka come too?" The blonde bounces on his heels.

 

"Who, your Kazakh boyfriend? Sure!" Viktor smiles his heart-like smile.

 

"HE'S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Yuri crosses his arms over his chest. A shade of pink grows on his face. Otabek is not his boyfriend. 

___________________

"Okay Mr. Plisetsky. Can you open your mouth for me?" The dentist asked nicely. Her tools were at ready on the table. Yuri reveals his teeth to the woman.

"Yep, his wisdom tooth is growing out. This won't take too long, perhaps an hour or two. If you all want, you could stay." She secured the gloves on her hands.

"Yuuri, Viktor. Get out." The Plisetsky boy pointed to the door, leading to the waiting room. With no hesitation, the couple leaves. Otabek stands closer to his friend.

"Yuri, i'm going to have to sedate you while I do this. I don't want you to feel any pain." The woman puts on her facemask.

Yuri nods, and the dentist puts a gas mask on his face.

"I'm afraid." The Russian mutters, muffled by the hiss of the gas. It made him feel dizzy, and his eyes began to droop.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here." The Kazakh brushes the bangs away from the blonde's face.

"Can I hold your hand?" Yuri's voice trailed off. Now his eyes were fully closed, palm open for Otabek to take it. Yuri's friend intertwined their fingers together.

The dentist takes off the mask, and the operation starts.

____________________

"Yuri. Yura, wake up." Otabek tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Wha? Wha happehed?" The pale teen scanned the room.

"You made it. Your wisdom tooth is out." Otabek grins. He helps Yuri to his feet. The young Russian squishes his friend's face between his pale hands.

"You are so cute, Beka." Yuri shakes Otabek's head. He giggles as the Kazakh blushes.

"Yura, we have to go. Viktor and Yuuri are waiting." He tries to change the subject. The blonde shushes him, a pale finger meeting his lips.

"They can wait." Yuri whispers. He brings his friend's face close. "You are so fucking adorable."

Otabek's skin changes color again. Yuri chuckles at the reaction.

"We have to go." Otabek glances at the dentist behind them. She was blushing as much as he was.

Speak of the devil, Yuuri and Viktor are in the doorway. Otabek's blush deepens.

How long have they been standing there?

______________________

The ride home was no better. Otabek had to sit in the back with Yuri. All he wanted to do was hug and cuddle with him. He didn't mind, he actually found it to be cute. He just liked it when Yuri was being himself. Maybe he wasn't used to all the affection.

As soon as they got in the house, Yuri clung to Yuuri.

"YUURI! I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE TO YOU!" Yuri shouted. He was crying very loudly, hugging onto Yuuri's torso.

"I-it's okay Yurio! You don't have to apologize." Yuuri didn't even know how to respond. Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk. Crying and apologising to him? This was too good to be true.

Otabek watches the whole scenario. He couldn't believe it. Yuri was being nice. His train of thought was broken when Yuri cried louder.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT, KATSUDON? I DON'T HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO GOD DAMN MUCH!" The blonde kissed both Yuuri's cheeks, hugging his neck.

Yuri wipes his nose on the raven-head's shoulder. His face was wet and he looked like a mess.

Viktor was next. The blonde skater apologized for calling him a geezer and being mean to him all the time.

The silverette lifted the teen off his feet. Yuri put out his arms, begging for a hug. Viktor held him close as the sixteen year old sniffles in his shirt. He gave the older man kiss on his cheek, snuggling closer.

Laughing Gas was a miracle.

_____________________

The couple went to bed early, leaving Otabek and Yuri alone. The sedative was starting to wear off, but Yuri was still kinda loopy.

Read: He claimed to be Gladion from Pokemon. He would jump on the sofa, and shout about how he and Team Skull will defeat Ash one day. 

Yuri finally settled down, sitting in his friend's lap. Otabek stroked his golden locks. The Russian nuzzled his head in the crook of Beka's neck. The pale teen broke the silence between them.

"You're very soft and warm." Yuri whispered in Otabek's skin. The Kazakh shivered at the newfound warmth on his nape.

"Is that good?"

"Mhm. You make a great teddy bear."

Otabek grins at his friend's innocent words. How could someone be this cute? Maybe Yura should do Laughing Gas more often. The older teen indulged the words, heart fighting the urge to stop. The young skater broke the silence once more.

"But you can only be my teddy bear." Yuri kisses the Kazakh skater's jaw. The pink builds on Otabek's neck and cheeks.

"Beka, can I tell you a secret?" The sixteen year-old lifts his head to look into the tan boy's eyes. Beka nods.

"I love you." Yuri kisses the Kazakh's chin.

Otabek holds Yuri tighter. His heart races, skin becoming red as an apple.

"I... love you too."

"So fucking adorable!!" Yuri exclaims as he laughs. He showers Beka in kisses.

Yes. Laughing Gas was a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey still believe that Yurio is just Gladion in another universe...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!♡


End file.
